


Soulmates?

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky had left his soulmate behind in the war. He doesn't think he'll have another one, until he meets one Darcy Lewis, the grandniece of the soulmate he left behind
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Soulmates? Chapter 1  
> Collaborator(s): BookDragon13, writing-what-writing  
> Link:  
> Square Filled: K3 soulmates  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags/Triggers/Warnings: Light angst, mentions of character death, bit of a slow burn  
> Summary: Bucky had left his soulmate behind in the war. He doesn't think he'll have another one, until he meets one Darcy Lewis, the grandniece of the soulmate he left behind  
> Word Count: 3207

Bucky and Steve were eating lunch when Steve started talking about Sharon, his soulmate from the modern world, and her cousin. Apparently Steve felt like matchmaking today. Bucky wasn’t sure if he was ready for that, no matter Steve’s good intentions.

“You really should meet Darcy,” Steve said. “You’d like her, Buck. She’s a ball of sass who’s not bad on the eyes.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m not willing to meet anyone new. I left my soulmate behind in the forties. You know best how that feels, Steve.”

“Yeah, I do, Bucky, but you know that my mark adjusted and I have another soulmate. It’s not that unfeasible that it could have happened to you, too.”

A feeling of discouragement shot through Bucky. Even if that had happened for him, how was he to know? His soul mark had been on his left wrist, which had been conveniently left behind somewhere in the Alps. And the soulmate Bucky had? She’d died not less than ten years after the war ended. So he hadn’t been able to say goodbye like Steve had with Peggy. While Bucky was happy Steve had gotten a new soulmate in Sharon, it didn’t feel right that he could have a new soulmate in these modern times. He’d done so much bad in the seventy years since he’d last seen Elizabeth Carter. While it had been because he was tortured and brainwashed by evil men, Bucky still felt guilty for all the things he’d done.

“You don’t know that, Steve. There’s no way we can know that, considering… this!” Bucky waves his left arm.

Steve sighed and gave Bucky his best eyebrows of disappointment. “Even if we don’t know that for sure, you could still use a friend. One that’s not me or Sam. Besides, I don’t think Darcy has your name as her soul mark anyway. Though I can never really tell since she always hides it.”

Bucky tilted his head at that. “Does she have a reason for that?”

“None that I’ve been told,” Steve said. “But if you become her friend maybe you’ll find out.”

With that, Bucky agreed to meet Darcy. If only to have another friend. And definitely not to satisfy his own curiosity.

—————————————————————

Darcy stared at the soul mark on her wrist as she finished getting ready. She never understood it. Usually soul marks were names or a word or two that meant something to your soulmate, but Darcy’s was two words in a language she didn’t recognize. In elementary school, kids made fun of her soul mark, and not wanting to draw any attention to herself, Darcy got used to hiding her soul mark underneath long sleeves in the fall and winter and an array of bracelets in the spring and summer. She’d yet to find someone with her name on their wrist, nor anyone who might recognize the words. It made dating extremely difficult, especially when Darcy didn’t trust the people she dated to show them what was on her wrist.

Besides, working for Jane and then SHIELD didn’t exactly give Darcy time to date. So she left things up to fate and had frequent ice cream and Netflix nights with her cousin and roommate Sharon. Granted, they were second or third cousins, with Darcy being Peggy Carter’s granddaughter and Sharon Peggy’s grandniece, but they were practically sisters with how close they were. And Darcy was happy when it was found out that Sharon’s soulmate was none other than Captain America, but it made her ache to find her own soulmate.

Checking her phone, Darcy jumped at the realization that she was running late. Hurriedly, she finished getting ready, putting her bracelets on and putting on lipstick before running out the door to meet Sharon. Once at the café, Darcy saw her cousin and immediately went over to their table.

“Sorry I’m late, I just…”

“Was looking at your soul mark again?” Sharon interrupted before Darcy could make up an excuse. The downside to being so close? They knew each other all too well so lying wasn’t an option.

Darcy sighed. “Yeah. I just wonder sometimes, you know? At least yours makes sense and is in English!”

“It didn’t always make sense,” Sharon replied. “Shield could’ve meant someone who worked where we do. For all I knew it could’ve been Director Fury!”

“Ha!” Darcy barked out a laugh. “Now that would be interesting!”

“Right? But anyways, it makes more sense now that I’ve found Steve. Or at least, now that he’s found me. I’m sure yours will make sense once your soulmate finds you.”

Darcy shook her head. “If I haven’t found the one by now, I’m not sure if I ever will.”

Sharon took Darcy’s hand. “As long as you have that mark on your wrist, there’s always hope. Who knows, maybe your soulmate is some foreign prince!”

A laugh escaped Darcy. “Considering I’ve worked with Jane, it could be somebody from Asgard. But how would I relate to someone from a different planet?”

“Somehow I relate to a man from a different time period. How hard could it be?” Sharon grinned.

“True, true. But how would I start even trying to meet my soulmate?” Darcy asked. “I doubt I could go to a coffee shop and suddenly my soulmate’s there.”

“You could start by just meeting people.”

“And how do I do that, exactly?”

Sharon laughed. “You’ve been hanging out with the science nerds for too long. Get out of the lab, for one thing. And for another, Steve’s got a friend who needs to meet more people, just like you do.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “You’re setting me up. Are things really that desperate that my best friend and her boyfriend have to find me somebody?”

“Hey, if it doesn’t work out and he’s not your soulmate, you have a friend who doesn’t spend most of their time in a lab. And someone who isn’t me or Steve.”

“Fine,” Darcy replied. “Who is it?”

“You’ve heard about him…” Sharon hesitated.  
“It’s Bucky Barnes.”

A flash of memory went through Darcy’s brain. There was a smile, a kiss that led to something more. Silver blue eyes that radiated a love Darcy had never felt before, not in this life. Wait, what? She blinked, unsure of what just happened.

“As in metal armed, best friend turned assassin Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes?” Darcy asked, a slight high pitch to her voice.

“Don’t look so worried, Darcy,” Sharon said. “He’s a good guy who went through hell for seventy years.”

Darcy shook her head. “I’m not worried about that! It’s just that… he’s Steve’s best friend. What would I even talk about with him?”

“Bucky likes science, you could tell him about what you do with Jane. Or you could talk about how hard it is to wrangle your friends to do anything fun. You know what Steve’s like when he’s on a mission, it’s just like Jane when she’s science-ing.”

“That’s not even a word,” Darcy laughed. “But I get your point.”

If Sharon could actually vibrate, that’s what she’d be doing. “Great! So you’ll meet Bucky?”

Darcy nodded in agreement. She didn’t understand why, but she felt a pull the moment she heard the name Bucky Barnes. And the only way to figure that pull (and the flash of memory) out was to meet him.

—————————————————————

Bucky was nervous. He knew he shouldn’t be, but he hadn’t met anyone new, at least not without fighting them first, in a long time. Thankfully Steve was there with him, and Sharon was coming. Apparently this Darcy girl was Sharon’s cousin, so she could be a buffer in case of any awkwardness happening.

He felt something in the air changed the moment the women entered. Bucky didn’t know why until he saw Darcy. A gasp escaped his lips. Steve looked at him in surprise.

“You didn’t tell me Darcy looked exactly like Elizabeth!” Bucky hissed.

Steve shrugged. “I didn’t realize she did. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen a picture of your soulmate. They could be related.”

Bucky stared at his best friend. “You said Darcy and Sharon were cousins…”

It was at that moment the women were close enough to enter the conversation. Darcy gave him a little wave while Sharon started talking. Bucky couldn’t help but give her a little smile. After all, they were here to meet each other and make a new friend, if nothing else. It was just a little unnerving to see a familiar face on someone he didn’t know.

“Right you are, Bucky. Meet my cousin and best friend, Darcy Lewis.”

Bucky deflated a little hearing Darcy’s last name. If she were related to Elizabeth, would she have had the same last name? Then again, Darcy’s mother could’ve been Peggy's daughter or niece via the brother Bucky had never met and taken her husband’s last name when she married. And Peggy had gotten married, so she likely would’ve taken her husband’s last name, at least legally.

“Pretty sure we almost gave Grandma Peggy a few heart attacks with some of the shenanigans we got up to,” Darcy chuckled as Sharon had finished a story. “But then again, they weren’t anything like what she got up to in her prime. Or the stuff she did after her prime.”

His heart skipped a beat. Grandma Peggy. Darcy was Elizabeth’s grandniece through Peggy. Bucky wanted to pump Darcy for more information, but knew that now was not the time for an interrogation. He would likely scare her off if he did that.

“Knowing Peggy, she would’ve encouraged those shenanigans,” Steve said. “Even if they later almost gave her a heart attack. Please, go ahead and sit. Do you two know what you want to order?”

Bucky was unable to join the conversation flowing around him. All he could do was try and keep from staring at Darcy the whole time. Even her littlest mannerisms were just like Elizabeth’s. Nothing could have prepared him for something like that. Bucky’s heart ached at seeing Darcy and remembering someone else. But the modern woman didn’t deserve to be compared to the woman he once knew and loved. Even if they seemed remarkably similar.

He listened intently as Darcy talked about her work with Jane Foster. While he didn’t understand everything, Bucky enjoyed hearing about the science that explained Thor. And finding out that Darcy had become the unofficial Science Wrangler whenever Jane, Tony, and Bruce were together and doing their science-ing thing in the lab got Bucky to chuckle. It made him wonder what would happen if Shuri ever became a part of that circus. There would likely be a sass off if Darcy and Shuri were ever to meet. Which made Bucky think that Elizabeth would’ve gotten on well with the science minded princess as well.

It was far too soon in Bucky’s opinion before Sharon and Darcy had to leave- and he’d hardly spoken a word. Well, Crap.

“Can I see you again, Darcy?” Bucky asked before he lost his nerve. She looked a little surprised, but nodded.

“I’m free tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to come back here, around four?”

Bucky nodded eagerly. “That sounds great! See you tomorrow, then!”

Darcy grinned. “See you tomorrow.”

And then she was gone.

—————————————————————-

Darcy wasn’t sure what to make of Bucky. The moment she saw him, he was familiar- and not just from the pictures in her history textbooks, or the ones on the internet from after finding out Bucky was the Winter Soldier. It was like her soul knew him intimately, though Darcy had never actually met the man before.

But he’d stayed quiet. Bucky hadn’t asked any questions, though Darcy could tell he listened by how he seemed to hang on to every word she said. Darcy wanted to know more about Bucky, though, so she was glad he asked if they could see each other again. She knew nothing would feel right until she figured things out. 

That night, Darcy had a dream. It didn’t feel like a dream, but more like a memory. Bucky was there, holding her tight and kissing her senseless. It wasn’t the Bucky Darcy had met earlier, though. This Bucky was from the forties, in his Howling Commandos uniform. Goodness, did the uniform do something for his eyes. They looked even more beautiful. And Darcy could see such love and tenderness in Bucky’s eyes that she wanted to cry. Nobody had ever looked at her that way, nor kissed her the way Bucky was in this dream- as if he stopped nothing in the world would ever be right.

“I love you so much, Elizabeth Carter.”

Darcy woke up as the whispered words echoed in her ear. Elizabeth Carter? As in the great aunt she’d never met whom Darcy’s middle name came from? Had Bucky known her? She’d have to ask him when they met later. And… Why did that dream happen? Was it a dream?

Maybe later, Darcy would have to look into it. But for now, she had a date to get ready for. Or, well, at least a meet up with a new friend. So she got ready for the day, making sure to look a little more put together than usual. If Darcy wanted to impress Bucky a little, that was only for her to know.

——————————————————

Bucky was all nerves again. It didn’t help that Steve wasn’t there with him to help keep his anxiety away. Would Darcy be willing to be his friend? Would they become something more than that? Bucky wondered if Darcy had already met her soulmate. Maybe that was why she hid her soulmark? If she had met her soulmate, would Darcy’s soulmate appreciate her meeting Bucky? How would she react to hearing stories about her grandma’s sister?

“Hey, Bucky!”

Darcy sat down across from Bucky, her grin calming his nerves. His smile felt far more natural than he expected, and he leaned back in his chair. It felt like it did with Elizabeth….

But he couldn’t think about Elizabeth. Bucky needed to focus on Darcy, on the here and now.

“How’re you doing, doll?” He asked.

“About the same as yesterday,” Darcy said. “What about you?”

Bucky shrugged. “Just wanting to get to know more about you.”

Darcy laughed. Her laugh even sounded the same… no. Don’t think about Elizabeth. Focus on Darcy. Though she may look the same, Darcy was a different person.

“I like the honesty here, Bucky,” Darcy chuckled. “We should get along just fine, I think!”

“Considering who you’re related to, it’s probably in my best interests to stay on your good side,” Bucky laughed.

“Not a bad idea. Let me tell you about the first time I met Thor…”

With that, they fell into easy conversation. Getting to know Darcy felt like the best thing to happen to Bucky since before he fell from the train. And telling her stories from his childhood, at least that he could remember, felt right. Even if they weren’t soulmates, Bucky knew that he’d have a friend for life in the sassy brunette. It just felt good to know someone who was at least a little outside of the Avengers team, someone who was just normal. Bucky could feel broken pieces of his heart and mind starting to mend, just from this one conversation with Darcy.

But too soon, it was time to say goodbye. Bucky was disappointed, to say the least, to have to get up from the table and escort Darcy out. What he didn’t expect, though, was the question she asked as they left the café.

“You knew Grandma Peggy during the war, right?”

Bucky nodded, confirming that he did. Darcy smiled a bit, making Bucky wonder why she asked. Maybe she wanted to hear stories of Steve and Peggy’s romance. He didn’t have to wonder long, though.

“Did you know her sister, Elizabeth?”

A shocked breath escaped Bucky. Was he ready to talk about Elizabeth? Although if he was going to tell someone about his soulmate, who better than her grandniece who’d never met her?

“I did,” Bucky said. “Rather well, actually. She was my soulmate.”

Darcy’s breath hitched. “I didn’t know… it’s probably hard to talk about her, I’m sure. Especially after everything that’s happened.”

Bucky smiled softly. “It is, a bit. I don’t think many people knew, outside of Peggy, Steve, and the Commandos, that me and Elizabeth were soulmates. And then losing the arm that had my soul mark on it before basically dying for seventy years… after regaining my memories and learning that she died too early, it’s something I hardly talk about, even with Steve.”

A small tear ran down Darcy’s cheek before she wiped it away. “I wish I had something like that. A love that lasts multiple lifetimes. But I don’t even know what my soul mark means and I have a lost hope in fairy tales.”

Bucky’s heart ached for Darcy. Even if he’d lost his soulmate, he wanted others to have the love he’d once had. Especially Darcy, even though they’d just met. He did wonder about her mark and if she’d ever show him what it was, but he wasn’t going to press. 

“Maybe next time we hang out, I’ll tell you about Elizabeth and some of the shenanigans we got up to during the war.”

Darcy brightened up at that. “Would you really? I barely know anything about Aunt Elizabeth and I’d love to hear your stories!”

“Of course,” Bucky grinned. “You and Sharon don’t live far from Avengers Tower, right?”

“We actually live in the Tower, on the same floor as Jane and Thor.”

Bucky was kind of shocked. “Then how on earth have we never met before yesterday?

Darcy shrugged. “I spend most of my time in the lab with Jane. And from what I’ve heard from Sharon, you’ve become more of an introvert than you used to be.”

A chuckle escaped Bucky. “I think history painted me to be more outgoing than I really ever was. The main reason I went on dates and all that was so that Steve could have more of a normal life. Although he never really was destined for normal, was he?”

This time Darcy laughed. “Steve? Normal? When have those two words ever been in the same realm?”

“Steve certainly keeps things from being boring, that’s for sure!”

Bucky and Darcy continued talking as they walked to the tower. He told her a funny story about a prank war between the Howling Commandos and the Carter women. The Carters had won, of course, Bucky had told Darcy with a nostalgic smile.

“You’re related to some pretty great women,” Bucky said. “I’m glad that I knew them.”

Darcy grinned at him. “Well, I certainly inherited my pranking skills from them, so if you ever need someone to help you with a prank war, just let me know.”

Bucky chuckled, liking Darcy more and more as they continued getting to know each other. Unfortunately, they had to part as Darcy had to go help Jane with something in the lab. With a promise of another lunch together, Bucky said goodbye and let Darcy go do her thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Darcy get to know each other and unknowingly share a dream. Bucky figures something out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Soulmates? Chapter 3  
> Collaborator(s): BookDragon13, writing-what-writing  
> Link:  
> Square Filled: U5-Dream Sharing  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags/Triggers/Warnings: Light angst, mentions of Howard Stark being a bad dad  
> Summary: Bucky and Darcy get to know each other and unknowingly share a dream. Bucky figures something out  
> Word Count: 1675

“So, how was your date?” Sharon asked, a smirk on her face.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t a date. But it went well, and I had fun. Bucky actually spoke this time!”

Sharon laughed. “That isn’t much of a bottom line, sweetie. But at least he’s cute. Do you think Bucky’s your soulmate?”

Another roll of Darcy’s eyes. “Just because I’m enjoying time with someone new doesn’t mean he’s my soulmate, Sharon. Besides, he already had a soulmate back in the war.”

“Oh? Who was it?”

Darcy sighed. “Grandma Peggy’s sister, Elizabeth.”

“Whoa.” Sharon looked shocked at this. “Steve never said anything…”

“Yeah, Bucky told me it’s something he hasn’t talked about much, recently,” Darcy said. “He did say that he’d be willing to tell me more about her, though.”

Sharon nodded. “It might be good for him, to talk about the good memories he had, rather than focus on the bad.”

“Plus I get to hear more about the great aunt I was named after!” Darcy proclaimed, with a smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Darcy had another dream involving Bucky in the forties. This time, it was in a bar, and Steve was talking to a group of men that Darcy recognized as what would become the Howling Commandos. Darcy saw Bucky alone, nursing a drink, occasionally looking over at Steve as he continued to talk to the rest of the Commandos. Even from across the bar, she could see a haunted look in his eyes. 

Steve ended his conversation with the men before walking over to Bucky. Darcy couldn’t hear what they said, but she could tell they were joking a bit. Then Darcy realized she was standing next to Grandma Peggy. Only, in the dream, Peggy was her sister, not her grandmother. Interesting.

Together, they walked over to Bucky and Steve. The bar got quiet as they walked, amazed at the two women. Darcy, though, only had eyes for Bucky. Even rumpled up as he was, and definitely not as beefy as he was in modern times, Bucky looked absolutely, devastatingly handsome. It was no wonder that women (and very likely some men as well) had longed for him to be their soulmate. 

Darcy smiled at Bucky as Peggy introduced her as Elizabeth. When Steve and Peggy started to flirt, Darcy rolled her eyes a bit.

“It’s amazing how invisible you feel when two soulmates get together, right?” Darcy/Elizabeth asked… but with a British accent. Weird. But awesome.

Bucky grinned a bit as he took another drink. “I think I know now how Steve felt when I tried taking him on double dates before we got into this mess. I’m happy for him, really. But…”

Darcy/Elizabeth chuckled. “I know exactly what you mean. Peggy’s my sister, as well as my best friend. Outside of the stuff we do for the war, all I’ve heard is Steve this and Steve that. It’s gonna drive me batty if they don’t do something about it soon!”

Bucky laughed heartily. “Knowing Steve, he’ll take forever. I hope your sister is willing to take the lead.”

“Believe me, she will,” Darcy/Elizabeth affirmed. “If she’s got her eyes on something, she’ll do whatever it takes to achieve it.”

“Good,” Bucky said with a nod. “Steve may just need that.”

Darcy/Elizabeth eyed Bucky. “Peggy’s not the only one who goes after what she wants. What do you think of independent women, Bucky?”

Bucky smirked. “I do my best to keep up. What do you think of soldiers who’ve been rescued by their best friend?”

“Love ‘em. Maybe we should plan a dance of our own,” Darcy/Elizabeth said with a wink. Bucky chuckled in response.

With that chuckle ringing in her ears, Darcy woke up.

————————————————

Bucky startled awake. He’d been dreaming about the first time he’d met Elizabeth. She and Peggy had entered the bar after Steve had recruited the Howling Commandos. It has felt like he was truly back in that 

A big part of Bucky ached for his soulmate he’d left behind, but he knew that he couldn’t go back. Now, at least, Bucky could remember Elizabeth by telling her grandniece about her. It would certainly help him through his grief for the love he lost.

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Bucky saw Darcy again. Over the next couple of weeks, they hung out multiple times, usually having lunch and talking about random things, including Elizabeth. When Bucky told Darcy how he and Elizabeth first met, Darcy took in a sharp breath. He’d wondered about that, but didn’t ask.

Just a couple of days later, Bucky opened his door to see Darcy about to knock. The grin on her face rivaled any light bulb Bucky had seen. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey, Darcy! Whatcha up to?”

“I thought maybe we could hang out, make some pizza while you tell me about my great aunt?” Darcy asked. “You don’t have to, but…”

“Of course! I would love to!” Bucky interrupted. “I’d been wondering how to slyly get your number from Sharon without raising any questions from her or Steve. Like why I don’t have your number yet.”

Darcy laughed. “That would’ve been darn near impossible, I bet.”

“Not for me, I’m very good at being sneaky. I trained Natasha, you know.”

“Wow,” Darcy’s eyes widened. “I did not know that! No wonder the two of you are great at team games!”

Bucky chuckled at that as he stepped out of his room. “I guess being trained by Hydra and the Soviets does occasionally have its good points. Although Tony can be a bit of a sore loser sometimes.”

Darcy fell into step with Bucky as they headed towards the kitchen. “Tony can be a sore winner, too. You eventually learn to ignore it either way, he just likes being an attention whore. Probably because Howard was a crappy dad.”

A frown crossed Bucky’s face. “I knew Howard back in the forties. Tony reminds me of him, but Tony takes after his mother as well and at least has people that can keep him grounded and supported when needed. I don’t know if Howard truly had that. He sure didn’t during the war.”

“Grandma Peggy said that Howard had more anger in him than he showed the world,” Darcy said. “I think Tony’s support system started with his mom and Peggy. She was his godmother.”

Bucky laughed. “Peggy would certainly know how to keep Tony in line without cutting off his wings. No wonder Pepper is his soulmate.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Darcy said. “Speaking of Grandma Peggy, I had a dream that had her in it a while ago. And you, actually!”

“Really?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow. 

The moment Darcy started describing her dream about the night he’d met Elizabeth, Bucky felt a shiver go down his spine. It was the same dream he’d had, just after their first lunch together alone. Shared dreams with soulmates was something that happened often, but Bucky didn’t think it would happen again. Maybe it was because Darcy was related to Elizabeth and looked like her? Almost in shock, he could only add hmmm’s and nod when Darcy took a break in speaking.

Darcy and Bucky stepped into the kitchen. She immediately started grabbing the ingredients for pizza, still talking about her dream. At one point, when Darcy’s sleeve and bracelets slipped, Bucky saw the words of her soul mark. The words looked familiar…

Then he realized. Darcy’s soul mark was the name the kids in Wakanda called Bucky back when he was working on the farm. White Wolf, written in Xhosa.

Darcy is his soulmate.

“I… I have to go…” Bucky said before rushing out of the kitchen, leaving Darcy confused.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky immediately called Steve when he reached his room. He had to talk to somebody, to help process the fact that he had a new soulmate. And Steve would be the only one Bucky knew that had gone through the same thing.

“Hey Buck,” Steve greeted when he answered. “What’s up?”

“Darcy’s my soulmate.”

——————————————————

Darcy didn’t know what had happened. She And Bucky had just been talking as she gathered stuff for pizza when he practically ran out of the kitchen. What the heck happened? Did she say something wrong, something that triggered him? Darcy hoped not, but why else would he run out like that? 

Confused, Darcy called Sharon. 

“Something weird just happened,” Darcy said in lieu of a greeting.

“Hello to you too,” Sharon answered. “I’m guessing this strange event has something to do with why Bucky is talking to Steve right now.”

Darcy paused at this. “Probably. Though I don’t know what happened. I was just talking about my dream last night and gathering pizza ingredients. Suddenly, Bucky just bolted. I have no idea why.”

“Huh.” Sharon listened to Steve’s conversation with Bucky for a moment. “From what I can hear, Bucky’s trying not to have an inner meltdown. Did you say anything to trigger him?”

“I don’t know,” Darcy said. “But the dream I’d been telling him about involved him, and Elizabeth. So maybe something I said reminded him of a memory?”

“That could be it. Bucky still doesn’t have all of his memories back, so it’s definitely possible.”

Darcy sighed. “I hope he can tell me about it, when he’s ready. I don’t want Bucky to stop feeling like I’m a friend.”

“Don’t give up on him, Darcy,” Sharon said. “Bucky will figure it out and if he stops being your friend, I’ll knock him on the head with a stick so he knows not to mess with Peggy Carter's family.”

A laugh escaped Darcy. “Thanks, Sharon. A knee to the groin would probably be more satisfying, though.”

“I’ll leave that one to you,” Sharon chuckled. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Yep,” Darcy answered. “See ya.”

Now, to make some pizza. Darcy decided once it was made, she’d take a few slices to Bucky and see if he’d tell her what happened. Hopefully that would work.


End file.
